Of Games and Cars
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Sesshoumaru learns about karma and Kagome obsesses over video games.


I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.

Kagome had a problem. A real, true problem. She was an addict. She knew this. Every day, she went into the videogame store to see if they had anything new. The owners were just about ready to pull out their hair. Here was this beautiful young lady, no ring, no prospects (so it seemed), whose one true love was something that would plug into her video game console. They knew she was a good person. They knew she lived on a shrine. Still, one could not help but shake their head in sadness when they thought of Higurashi Kagome wasting her life and her youth staring at a television playing video games.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru had a problem. He knew that he should try to be a better person, but his brother was such a bastard that he could not help but give him shit. Sesshoumaru was obviously the superior son of the Great and Terrible Dog Youkai of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru knew that such things did not really matter that much any more…the filthy humans had overrun the land and everything in it. He no longer could live the life he used to; patrolling his lands in solitary splendor for the most part. He missed those days. He often wondered what became of the pack his brother had assembled, those that had killed the spider hanyou. Surely they were all dead, but he had never deigned to even see what had become of them. They had rid the world of the biggest threat to ever be seen, and he, who was nearly immortal, could not take the time to see what had become of them in their short human lives.

Humans were born, grew, and died so fast. It seemed like some of them shined so bright and were gone in the blink of an eye. It surely was that way with his Rin. She was the only bright spot in his existence. She gave his life purpose. She had left him when she was around 30 years old, struck down by an illness his healers were unable to cure. Humans, gone in a flash. Why love them, indeed?

The one human he had cared for, other than Rin, was his brother's wench, the miko. The live one. She burned brighter than any human he had ever seen. As it was five hundred years ago, she must be dead by now, but she was the one human he had respect for. She was intelligent in a time when that could not be said for any of the rest of her kind. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was brave. He knew that he should have seen what had gone on with her, at least. The problem was, he did not want to see her grow old and die. Gone in a flash. Why love them when they were so fleeting to one who would live so long?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Higurashi Kagome had her new game in hand as she started her walk back to the temple. She knew that she should find a job. One that did not involve the temple, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. One day she hoped the well would allow her back in. Back to them. When they killed Naraku, she made her wish, that her friends be happy, and as soon as the words formed in her mind, she was back in her own time. She never got to see if her wish came true. This weighed heavily on her mind. She tried every day to drown her sorrows. She had tried books. Nothing. She had tried movies. Nada. She had tried meditation. Zilch. Video games where the newest attempt. Hopefully she could find a way to get them out of her head. She didn't really think so, but she was optimistic. She had to try. She must find a way to get them all out of her head, or she would go mad for sure.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was thinking of the miko again. He really wasn't thinking about driving, but did not worry with his youkai reflexes. What had happened to her? He had heard from his baka brother that once she made her wish, she disappeared. Where was she? He thought about this hard; putting a furrow in a brow that would never know wrinkles when he saw that he was about to run into pedestrians in the crosswalk. He jerked the car over, missing them. Missing all but one. When he heard the thud. His heart stopped He was a battle hardened warrior, but he had not killed in years. He got out of his car and ran to see whom he had hit.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome did not feel the pain of the hit. She really didn't register the fact at all. One minute she was walking along, the next she was lying on the ground. She looked up and saw people grouping around her. She looked and saw one person in particular. She smiled. It had worked. All the video games had worked.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said, lifting her hand to him, as death glazed her eyes. She died, feeling her hand in his, a slight smile upon her beautiful face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru saw whom he had hit. The miko; the same one from five hundred years ago. What was more, she saw him. She had recognized him. She lifted her hand to him, and she called his name. She died with a smile on her face. He knew he was a bastard. Not caring to see what had happened to them. Human lives, gone in a flash. Her life, the brightest of all, gone because of him. No amount of good deeds would make up for the bad karma this event would bring upon this life and the next. He held her hand and raised it to his face, and wished that he still had Tenseiga, for he would use it on her, he would bring her back, not because he was worried about the bad karma her death would bring upon him in this life and in the next, but because she had the brightest soul of anyone he had ever known. He could not bear to be the one that had ended her life. He cursed Inuyasha, for not telling him that the miko was from the future, that she might still be alive. Inuyasha knew his brother had feelings for the miko and had purposely hid this information. Inuyasha also knew that because she was the Shikon Miko, she was nearly immortal herself. He cursed the pollution of this time for making it impossible for him to have caught her scent. He cursed the jewel, for taking her from them all. Taking her before he had a chance to tell her how he really felt. Mostly, he cursed himself. For not paying attention. For running down this miko, this angel. In the end, there is no other person to blame. He let tears fall upon her hand, that he was still holding, and prayed to all the kami to bring her back to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He has changed, I knew that, in time, he would," Inu-no-Taisho gloated to Shin, Kagome's father.

"_For once, my friend, you were right," Shin conceded, brushing the bangs back on his daughter's forehead._

"_Don't you think it is time to give them both what they want?" Inu-no-Taisho said. "Then he can stop being a bastard and she can stop with her infernal video games."_

"_Very well," Shin said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and sending her back._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was holding her hand close to his chest when he heard something wonderful. He heard her heartbeat. He looked to her face, and saw her azure eyes opening very slowly. She focused in on his citrine orbs, and tried lifting her hand to his face. He released her hand and she traced the markings that only she could see. Her miko powers broke through his concealment spells.

She tried to move and some of the spectators told her to stop, that she could hurt herself, that she may have internal injuries, but she had never felt so good in her entire life. The bag from the video game store fell from her hands, and neither that bag, nor video games, entered her mind for at least six months. She was occupied with the life she thought was gone forever. Was occupied with the people she had thought dead and buried. No video game could ever keep her mind from this man, or youkai, or whatever…she had loved him secretly in the past, and now that they were in her time, somewhere she felt comfortable, she would be able to tell him all of the things she had kept hidden from him back in the Sengoku Jidai. She could tell him everything.

He smiled at her and said the only thing he could think of.

"Welcome home, Kagome."


End file.
